Summer Fun With The Seishi
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: My poor house, it's gonna be destroyed(sp?). Also, what the hell are those seishi thinking with a fanclub like that? One last thing, to those of you who like 'A New Legend' it's been updated a lot, somethings just wrong and it doesn't appear that way. R
1. Default Chapter

[Kouji] Kanoi-san wrote this fic because the situation is as the summary says: she's bored out of her mind. Luckily, her boredom helped get rid of her writer's block so she's quite happy. I now must do the disclaimer. *looks at the note cards Kanoi gave him* Disclaimer: Kanoi-san does not own Fushigi Yugi. The wonderful Watase Yuu does, as well as some companies that Kanoi does not know the name of.  
  
[Nakago] YAY!!!! The crazed lulu stalker freak doesn't own me!!! *actually looks happy*  
  
[Kouji] Nakago, Kanoi-san's gonna kill you for that.  
  
[Nakago] How? She's not even here. She said she had other business to attend to.  
  
[Kouji] Yeah, but she's gonna be here after the fic is over.  
  
[Nakago] DAMN!!!!! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!!  
  
[Kouji] *Sweatdrops* Onto the fic.  
  
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------_  
  
[Tasuki] WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE DOING HERE!?!?!?!? *looks around*  
  
[Amiboshi] Please calm down, Tasuki-san; I'm sure everything will be known in just a bit.  
  
[Nakago] *walks up*  
  
[Tamahome] IT'S NAKAGO!!!! *his character glows on his forehead*  
  
[Soi] NAKAGO!!! *runs up and hugs him with tears in her eyes* Where have you been, I missed you so much!  
  
[Nakago] *hugs Soi* I'm sorry my beloved Kaen, I just had some business issues.  
  
[Kouji] *runs in* OH NAKAGO!!!!! I found something your just gonna LOVE!  
  
[Nakago] What do you want you fuckin bandit!?  
  
[Kanoi] *walks in* *in a girly voice* Hi Nakie-chaaaaaaaan.  
  
[Nakago] EEP!!! *cowers behind Soi*  
  
[Kanoi] *glares at Nakago* Alright, I've got two things to cover with you mister. 1) LET'S TRY AND KEEP THE RATING PG!!!!  
  
[Nuriko] Um, Kanoi-san, don't take this personally or anything but with you around that's gonna be kinda hard considering you cussed out your playstation just earlier today.  
  
[Kanoi] *gets a weird look* Eh, ehehehehehe, oh did I? I had forgotten. *Goes back to normal aka yelling at Nakago* 2) You're SO gonna get it after this fic is over because of that crack you made in the disclaimer.  
  
[Chichiri] Not another fanfic no da.  
  
[Kouji] Don't worry Chichiri, Kanoi's really nice despite what you may think. She's not just your crazy authoress. You should read her songs and you'll see what I mean. Her love for Ch-mph fmpha!!  
  
[Kanoi] *covering Kouji's mouth* Ignore my dear assistant, he's delusional.  
  
[Tasuki] ASSISTANT!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
[Kouji] *finally get out of Kanoi's grip and gasps for breath* Yes, assistant. She has hired me and I enjoy this job very much, Kanoi-san is a very helping and loving person. I would rather have her as my boss than anyone else.  
  
[Kanoi] *with tears in her eyes* Oh Kouji, I didn't know you felt that way.  
  
[Suboshi] Uh, I hate to break up the moment but why are we here?  
  
[Kanoi] Because, it's summer and I'm bored.  
  
[Suboshi] Oh.  
  
[Kanoi] Hm, I have too many people here, not all of you are gonna fit in my house. Now hang on while I go make a list of people I want to leave.  
  
[Everyone] *waits*  
  
[Miboshi] I wonder who will have to leave.  
  
[Tomo] I do as well, it will probably have to be all the Suzaku geeks though because everyone knows she's a Seriyuu fan.  
  
[Ashitare] *sits there dumbly*  
  
[Everyone] *looks at Ashitare*  
  
[Soi] *sighs* He's probably gonna have to leave.  
  
[Everyone other than Soi] *nod their heads in agreement* Yeah.  
  
[Hotohori] Wait one moment, who ever said Kanoi was a Seriyuu fan? You're lying.  
  
[Tomo] No I'm not pretty boy, she said so herself, she just never wanted to hurt you Suzaku warriors' feelings.  
  
[Suzaku warriors] *look down sadly* Oh.  
  
[Suboshi] Wait, WHERE'S YUI-SAMA!?!?!?!?!  
  
[Nakago] None of the priestesses are here, you imbecile.  
  
[Tamahome] Hey Nakago, why do you know so much about this, huh? *teasingly* You her assistant too?  
  
[Nakago] NO! I would never associate myself with her of my own free will.  
  
[Kouji] He's right, he wouldn't. He is her slave, against his own will of course, he has no choice in the matter.  
  
[Tamahome] *laughing his ass off*  
  
[Chiriko] We should all be on our best behavior because Kanoi-san has to narrow down us, a group of fourteen, down to a group of just 7.  
  
[Nuriko] AND I WANNA GO!!!!!!!  
  
[Tasuki] For all I care she can count me out.  
  
[Miboshi] She sure is taking a long time.  
  
[Soi] Well she has to choose wisely, while she may be a Seriyuu fan she still does like some of the Suzaku.  
  
[Tasuki] *realizes Kouji is gone* Hey, where'd Kouji go?  
  
[Kouji] *walks back over to the group from being away* I just checked on Kanoi-san, she has already eliminated five people. She has three Suzaku warriors she's keeping with her and now she cannot decide with Seriyuu warriors to eliminate because she loves them all so much. The only one she has eliminated so far is Ashitare.  
  
[Nuriko] *sighs* This could take awhile.  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
[Suboshi] What is taking her so long, I'm tired.  
  
[Kanoi] Done!  
  
[Tasuki] Finally!  
  
[Kanoi] Ok, I had to make a few adjustments so there is only one Suzaku warrior staying, sorry. So, the people that get to stay are as follows in alphabetical order: Amiboshi, Miboshi, Nakago, Nuriko, Soi, Suboshi, and Tomo. The rest of you get to go home.  
  
[Tama, Hoto, Chiri, Tas, Mits, Chiriko, Ashitare] *all go home*  
  
[Kanoi] The rest of you, follow me, but we have to make a few pit stops along the way. *turns to Kouji* Oh, and Kouji, if you want you can take the rest of the day off.  
  
[Kouji] Thank you, Kanoi-san.  
  
[Kanoi] Your welcome Kouji.  
  
[Nakago] Let's get this over with.  
  
[Kanoi] Ok, but as I said, we need to make a one stop along the way. First stop Shady's house.  
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------_  
  
I'm gonna continue this later because I'm getting tired. I may continue later today or some other time, depends. The next chapter is where it should start to get interesting. JA!!!! 


	2. FANCLUBS!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH Y...

'Ello again, Kouji has off and I don't trust Nakago to let him do the disclaimer, so here I am. Everyone knows I don't own FY. Whoa, lotsa characters. Also, Shady owns herself.  
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------_  
  
[Kanoi] *knocks on Shady's door*  
  
[Shady] *answers* What?  
  
[Kanoi] Would you like to come to my house with the seishi and me?  
  
[Shady] Sure, why not.  
  
[Kanoi] YAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Kanoi's House* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[Amiboshi] Your house is so big.  
  
[Kanoi] Yeah, maybe a bit too big.  
  
[Nuriko] Well, let's go in! *runs into the house*  
  
[Shady] Maybe you shouldn't have done this.  
  
[Kanoi] You may be right. *sighs* Well let's get going.  
  
*****************************************Kanoi's Living Room*************************************  
  
[Miboshi] What's this? *taps the playstation with his "rattle"*  
  
[Kanoi] That's the oh so cursed playstation.  
  
[Nuriko] The one you got mad at, almost punched, and then walked around the house cussing it out.  
  
[Kanoi] Yes, that one.  
  
[Soi] Maybe it needs more electricity. *shoots lighting at the playstation*  
  
[Kanoi] NO!  
  
[Playstation] *blows up*  
  
[Shady] She's gonna hurt you.  
  
[Kanoi] GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *slaps Soi and stomps into the kitchen*  
  
[Soi] *in shock*  
  
[Tomo] What's that? *points to the TV*  
  
[Shady] That's a TV.  
  
[Tomo] Oh, ok.  
  
[Everyone] *walks to the kitchen*  
  
********************************Kanoi's Kitchen**************************************************  
  
[Suboshi] *looks at the melted wall over the stove* Looks like Tasuki caused trouble here.  
  
[Shady] Kanoi did that two years ago while boiling water.  
  
[Nuriko] *looks at Kanoi* You said you could cook.  
  
[Kanoi] I can, I just forgot about it.  
  
[Amiboshi] It's ok Kanoi. *wraps arm around Kanoi*  
  
[Kanoi] Oh Amiboshi, you're so sweet. *snuggles up to him*  
  
[Nuriko] GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! *hits Amiboshi* MOVE OVER!!!!! *wraps his arm around Kanoi* I'm sorry for making fun of you, please forgive me.  
  
[Kanoi] *in shock* Uh, sure.  
  
[Nuriko] YAY! I WAS FORGIVEN!  
  
[Nakago] *has his arm around Soi's waist* They're nuts.  
  
[Soi] I agree dear. *snuggles up to Nakago*  
  
[Shady] Looks like your getting a fan club, Kanoi.  
  
[Kanoi] Uh yeah, I guess so.  
  
[Nuriko] Actually she's had one for quite some time. I'm #2. *shows badgish thing proudly*  
  
[Amiboshi] I'm the founder and #1.  
  
[Kanoi] *blushes slightly* Oh my.  
  
[Nuriko] Tamakins, Tasu-chan, Chichiri, Suboshi, and Nakago are members too.  
  
[Kanoi] Oh my.  
  
[Ami&Nuri] *take hold of one of Kanoi's arms* Come on my love! *glare at each other*  
  
[Kanoi] Uh *looks at the 2 and slips out of their grasp* next stop the dinning room.  
  
**********************************Kanoi's Dinning Room*******************************************  
  
[Soi] This is messier than Nakago's room.  
  
[Nakago] *blushes* Soi, they don't need to know that.  
  
[Shady] Oo, I could make something really bad out of that.  
  
[Kanoi] It's what you think, and did I see the great Nakago-sama blushing?  
  
[Nakago] Of coarse not.  
  
[Kanoi] *smirks*  
  
[Nuri&Ami] HEY!!!!!!! WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT HIM AND NOT ME!!!!!!!! *glare at eachother*  
  
[Kanoi] Eh, now we go upstairs.  
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------_  
  
You can tell what the next chapters gonna be about, sorta. Writing a humor fic is hard while listening to 'Star' and while your not hyper is hard. Well please review and no flames. I currently got a flame on a story I wrote (the story has been deleted, I didn't like it) which I think is stupid. First of all people will read storied they know they're gonna hate just to flame the author, if you're not gonna like it why read it, and if you start to not like it in the middle then stop reading. Also, ever heard the saying 'if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all'? Well I think that applies. If you flame someone that is depressive and has very low self esteem then you may just send then over the edge saying stuff like 'This was stupid, you're stupid, anyone who likes this is stupid'(that's what the flame I got said), they may commit suicide. You never know what you're doing to someone; even just a few words from someone you don't know can affect you. With things like that you may have just taken someone's life away, you never know, and if you actually do and happened to find out you did you have to live with that guilt for the rest of your life. It may sound stupid and impossible that just because of a simple flame someone would commit suicide, but it does happen. So before you go and be a total fucking dumb ass think about what you're doing. It really irritates me when people have no regard for how other people feel (can you tell I'm the over protective type, you can ask my friends and they'll tell you I am). 


End file.
